


Playing Doctor

by ShewasXena



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, blood (not that much but tagging just in case)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Xena has many skills, taking care of Gabrielle may be her best skill…





	Playing Doctor

“Ow!” Gabrielle hissed drawing away from Xena.

“Hold still!”

“How can I when you’re trying to manhandle me with a rag!”

“Just take the rag then, I need to patch up the cut on your arm…”

Gabrielle rested the damp rag against her cheek, wincing. “You really need to work on that bedside manner.”

“Yes, yes, so I’ve been told. Now hush…” Xena gently dabbed the cut on Gabrielle’s arm.  She did it with a quiet intensity,  careful not to hurt her this time. She looked up from her work and saw that Gabrielle was watching her with what looked to be quiet amusement.

“What are you thinking?” Xena asked, knowing she would regret the question.

“I was just wondering why you would do something so stupid.”

“Me!? Out of the two of us I would say you’re the one who was being pretty damn stupid.” She shook her head. “Arguing with a warlord, now that’s stupid.”

“I knew what I was doing!”

“You absolutely did not!”

“I would have figured something out…”

Xena snorted. “A plan that didn’t involve Joxer getting caught up in a pile of fishnets with a warlord?”

“Shut up!”

Xena stared up at Gabrielle with a smirk. She chuckled.

“What?”

“We’re idiots, the both of us.”

Gabrielle blinked, then gave a hearty laugh.

Xena couldn’t help but laugh with her.They were quite the picture. A bloodied up bard and a warrior princess playing doctor. When the laughter died down Xena finished wrapping up the cut. She leaned down and kissed the bandage tenderly. “There, all better.”


End file.
